The present invention relates to a tears-shedding device for a doll in which water is fed to a tank through an opening and then flowed out through eyes of the doll by means of the operation of a press pump directly connected to the tank so as to display a tears-shedding state on the face of the doll.
In a conventional device for shedding tears in this technical field, a tank and a press pump are provided in a head portion of a doll, and an opening is connected to eyes through a fine tube. Water is first fed to the tank through the opening of the doll and then shed through the eyes by pressing the abdomen portion or back portion of the doll or rotating the arm of the doll.
However, in the tears-shedding portion of the eyes, no flow control means is provided and, therefore, the amount of water simulating the shedding of tears depends upon the degree of the pressing force against the abdomen portion or back portion of the doll. In particular, when it is pressed strongly, a large amount of water is shed, which wets the clothing of children playing with the doll and other nearby objects and which moreover is not realistic.